Scared Silent
by glitteryangeleyes
Summary: When Bella's life is turned upside down by a tragic event, who will be there to comfort her? Will she ever find love again? What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? ALL HUMAN! CURRENTLY RE-WRITING!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**A/N-Well here is my first fan fiction story! Tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

_Nothing would ever be the same after tonight_, I thought to myself as I started to slowly walk out of the empty alley way. Everything around me was deserted. The only light came from street lamps that were shining down on me as if I were in a spotlight. I felt numb. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I kept on replaying the events in my head and I couldn't make them stop. It was like a nightmare that would never end, except I was living it. I started to feel tears running down my face as I thought about the events that occurred earlier tonight.

**Flashback**

"_Why are you doing this? I cried. "Stop! Leave me ALONE!" I screamed as he pinned me against the wall in the alley. To my horror, he pulled out a knife and pressed it tightly against my throat. I stared at him wide-eyed with a look of horror on my face. I was too scared to scream. If I did, I was sure to be dead. With his other hand, he gently started moving his hand up and down the contours of my face while playing with my hair. I could feel him start to move his hand down my shirt, slowly starting to unbutton it. I could feel his lips gently pressing against my ear. "Scream and you will die," he whispered in my ear. I now had tears streaming down my face and my eyes were red from crying. I slowly nodded my head and saw a smile slowly spread across his face. "Don't worry, you might actually enjoy this." "Now, I am going to put the knife down. You make one sudden move and I will kill you before you have time to think." I watched as he put the knife on the ground. He came back up and pressed his lips forcefully against mine. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back so I couldn't move. My arms felt like they were going to break. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I heard him moan. This made me sick and I did the only thing I could think of. I bit down on his tongue, HARD! This was not the smartest idea. "You BITCH!" I heard him scream as he slapped me across the face. I felt the sting against my cheek bringing a whole new set of tears. My vision was blurred as his knee collided with my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and I was gasping for air. I collapsed to the ground, holding my stomach. I felt him grab a fistful of hair and slam me against the brick wall. After that everything went black._

_**End of Flashback** _

I don't remember much after that. I woke up cold and alone in an empty alley way. My head was throbbing and my whole body ached. My clothes were in tattered shreds, lain out around me. Although I couldn't remember all the events that took place, I knew what happened after I blacked out. I was raped. It didn't seem real. I was numb.

I was lucky I got as far as I did. I could barely walk, I was so shaken. I saw my truck parked around the corner and let out a sigh of relief. _At least I could still drive home _I thought to myself. To be honest, I didn't know if I wanted to go home. I didn't want to face the 20 questions that I am sure Charlie would ask. I'm just not sure I could deal with that right now.

I got in my truck, trying to find a blanket to cover myself up, since my clothes were useless. Luckily, I found one under my seat. I wrapped the blanket around me and reached over in my purse to grab my keys to start the engine. As I was looking through my purse for my keys, I noticed something missing: my wallet. _Oh crap_, I thought. _I must have dropped it on my way back to my truck. _I got my keys out and started the ignition and headed home.

I had a long drive a head of me. Well, actually it was only about an hour but it would seem like a much longer drive. I just wanted to get home, crawl in bed and pretend that this never happened. I knew that this night would be impossible to forget. For one second, I thought about going to the hospital but I knew that was out of the question. I didn't want anybody touching me, least of all doctors. I hated doctors! I would just have to deal with the pain. Hopefully, it will be better in the morning, since tomorrow is the first day of my senior year of high school. What a way to start off the beginning of my senior year.

To my surprise, the drive home didn't take nearly as much time as I thought it would. I was home before I knew if. I parked my truck in front of the house and got out. As I was walking up the driveway, I saw Charlies' cruiser in the driveway and let out a sigh. _Great, _I thought to myself. I was hoping Charlie would still be at work, but no such luck. I opened the door; trying to be quiet but the creak the door made gave me away.

"Bella? Is that you."

"Ya, dad," my voice cracked as I said this. "I think I am going to go to bed, I'm kinda tired," I said as I started walking up the stairs to my room.

"OK, are you alright?" I heard him say as I closed the door to my room. I didn't want to answer, because the truth was, I wasn't OK. I don't think I would ever be OK again.

I decided I would take a shower before going to bed. I felt dirty and I wanted to get rid of all the evidence that was left behind by the bastard that raped me. I gathered my pajamas and went into the bathroom. This was the first time I looked in the mirror since the incident. I didn't even know the person staring back at me. My eyes were red from crying and I had bags under my eyes. It looked like I haven't slept in days. My neck had bruises from where he grabbed me. I lifted up my shirt and found a large purplish bruise from where he kicked me in the stomach. I didn't even bother looking at the rest of my body, I was sure it would be just as bad. I slowly undressed and got in the shower, letting the water cascade down my body. I scrubbed at my body for about an hour trying to get rid of the filth and dirt that was on my body. I ended up scrubbing my skin raw. The water was beginning to burn my skin, so I shut it off and got out. I got my pajamas on and went back to my room. I put in my favorite CD in the CD player and crawled into bed, letting the music carry me away to a place filled with nightmares.

Morning came too quickly. I kept on waking up in the middle of the night, silently screaming. My dreams were filled with nightmares and I couldn't make them go away, no matter how hard I tried. I finally gave up, on trying to go back to sleep. It was only 6:30 am, but I decided to get ready for school anyway.

I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I ended up wearing blue jeans and a loose red sweatshirt. I put on a little foundation to cover up the bruises on my neck and face. They were now barely visible.

I went downstairs and saw that Charlie already left for work. _Typical_ I thought. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and looked at the clock. It was almost 8 and classes started in 20 minutes. I ate my cereal as fast as I could and headed out the door to my truck.

It wasn't a very nice day. It was raining out. I guess that can be expected in a town like Forks, Washington.

I pulled up to school and got out of my truck. I walked to my homeroom to get my schedule and locker assignment from my adviser. When I got everything in order I looked down at my schedule and saw that my first class was Biology with Mr. Banner.

I entered the classroom and went to take my seat. The seat next to me was empty. If I was lucky nobody would take it. I didn't want to have to talk to anybody. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't need someone constantly staring at me, thinking I was some kind of freak. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Mr. Banner walking into the classroom with his briefcase in hand, ready to start the lecture.

"Good Morning," he said with enthusiasm.

"Good Morning, everybody mumbled.

"Well I can see everybody is thrilled about being here. Let's get started, shall we? Now…" He was interrupted by the secretary walking in, carrying a piece of paper in her hand. She gave it to Mr. Banner and walked out. "Well, it seems as if we have a new student joining us today," Mr. Banner said. I looked up from my notebook to see who was standing beside Mr. Banner. I took a sharp intake of breath, not believing what I saw.

**A/N: Well there you have it, my first chapter. So what did everybody think? Should I continue. I already have the next chapter done, but before I post it, remember to review! At least 10 reviews and I will post the next chapter! I am also up to suggestions about the story or what should happen. Although I do have a few ideas in my head. **


	2. Chapter 2 New Student

**A/N: This is a little shorter chapter,but there should be longer one's in the future. :D**

_Previously: "Well I can see everybody is thrilled about being here. Let's get started, shall we? Now…" He was interrupted by the secretary walking in, carrying a piece of paper in her hand. She gave it to Mr. Banner and walked out. "Well, it seems as if we have a new student joining us today," Mr. Banner said. I looked up from my notebook to see who was standing beside Mr. Banner. I took a sharp intake of breath, not believing what I saw. _

_**********************************************************************_

Bella's POV

In front of me was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He had bronze hair and beautiful green eyes. He had a muscular build which was clearly visible beneath his blue t-shirt. He literally, looked like a god. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It wasn't until Mr. Banner spoke that my trance broke. Even then, I had trouble gaining my composure.

"I would like you all to welcome, Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen, there is an empty seat right there if you don't mind." He pointed to the empty seat right next to me. Edward walked over and took the seat beside me. He looked at me and smiled. I had to remind myself to breath. I was hoping the lecture would start soon, so it would take my mind off of the guy sitting beside me.

The class period went by faster than I expected. Mr. Banner gave us an introduction to the course and gave us a few notes. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom. I couldn't tell if I was nervous because of the fact that he was a guy or because I was attracted to him. How could I be attracted to a guy I have never met. I think I was scared more than anything. I don't know if I could be with anyone ever again and that scared me.

I headed straight towards my locker to get my books for my next class. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was standing there. It was none other than Edward Cullen. My first thought was to forget about my book and head straight to class. Instead, I started walking towards my locker.

"Hi," I heard him say on the other side of my locker door when I opened it.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"How are you?" I heard him say. "Ummm….fine…." I said a little too rudely. "I'm Edward Cullen. I just moved here." There was a slight pause. "What's your name?"

"Bella." I said as I closed my locker and began heading to class.

I turned to look swiftly over my shoulder and he wasn't following me. Instead he was looking at me with a sad expression on his face. I hated being so rude, but I couldn't risk trusting anybody right now, especially a guy. I let my guard down once, and I wasn't going to do it again.

Edward's POV

I walked into Mr. Banner's Biology class, waited for him to introduce me and then took my seat. I ended up taking the only seat left available, which also happened to be by a beautiful brown haired girl. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was absolutely breath taking. As I was staring at her something seemed off. She seemed to have a pained expression on her face, like she was avoiding something. She seemed agitated and nervous. I turned back to look at Mr. Banner, to make it look like I was paying attention.

When the bell rang, she was the first person out of the classroom. It was like she was avoiding me, but I don't even know her. I decided that I should introduce myself to her, get to know her a little bit. I decided I would look for her at lunch. I went to go put my book in my locker and head to my next class. As I shut my locker, I noticed that the same girl in Biology walking towards me. She suddenly stopped. It seemed as if she was debating whether or not to come to her locker. After a few seconds she began to walk towards me.

She got to her locker and started putting her books away. "Hi," I said. She looked at me, seemingly shocked and muttered a "Hi" back. Well, I could tell this conversation wasn't getting anywhere, so I decided to try again.

"How are you?"

"Ummm…fine," she said a little rudely, but I pretended I didn't notice so I continued. "I'm Edward Cullen. I just moved here." After a slight pause I said, "What's your name?"

"Bella," she said dully and she began to walk away. I didn't even bother to go after her, she seemed agitated, so I thought I would just leave her alone, for now. I had pretty good instincts, and it seems as if she was hiding something. Something she didn't want anybody to find out. I turned around and started heading to class. Something is definitely wrong and I'm going to figure out what it is.

_Preview for Chapter 3:_**I pulled into the drive way and noticed the Charlie was once again, still at work. It had just started to rain as I was walking up the walkway to get into the house. I put my hand on the doorknob and began to turn it when all of a sudden I felt a cold chill run through my body. I turned around and looked into the depths of the darkness. I had a strange feeling that somebody was watching me. As fast as the feeling came, it was gone. I turned swiftly and went into the house. I shut the door and quickly locked it behind me. _I'm just being stupid _I told myself. _No one is out to get you. I'm just being paranoid. _**

**_  
_A/N: Well, there's the 2nd chapter. I thought I would post a little preview for chapter 3. I am almost done with it and will post it as soon as I get some reviews! Reviews make me want to write more....so......review, review, review!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Intruder

**A/N: OK, here's the 3rd chapter. I decided to post this because this chapter is where some of the action picks up. I probably won't be updating as much because of school starting tomorrow. Remember to tell me what you think. I LOVE feedback!**

_Previously: "Bella," she said dully and she began to walk away. I didn't even bother to go after her, she seemed agitated, so I thought I would just leave her alone, for now. I had pretty good instincts, and it seems as if she was hiding something. Something she didn't want anybody to find out. I turned around and started heading to class. Something is definitely wrong and I'm going to figure out what it is._

_**************************************************************************_

Bella's POV

The rest of the day went by slowly. I just wanted this day to be over with so I could go home so I didn't have to deal with the constant stares I was constantly receiving all day. I realized that I must look horrible. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep that I got last night. I probably looked like a zombie. I am sitting in English class, trying to pay attention. My mind keeps wandering elsewhere, actually to a particular person: Edward Cullen. I hated being so rude to him, but I couldn't risk him finding out my secret. I just hoped that my rudeness paid off and he wouldn't talk to me again. I was tapping my pencil against my desk, impatiently, hoping the final bell would ring soon. To my relief, it did. I bolted out of the class room and went straight to my locker. Why did Edward's locker have to be right next to mine? I quickly grabbed the books I needed and started towards the exit. I had my head down making sure I had all the right books when all of a sudden I found myself sprawled out on the linoleum floor, books laid out all around me. I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was Edward. _Great_ I thought to myself. What a way to end the day.

He stared back down at me with piercing green eyes. He extended his hand out to me to help me up. I was still in shock. I just stared at him dumbfounded. When I broke away from his gaze, I started gathering up my books, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Here let me help you," I heard him say. "No," I replied coldly. "I got it."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I don't even know you," I said while getting up with my books in hand.

"Well then why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I'm not," I said defensively. "I-I just really need to get home."

"OK, well if that's the case, can we go somewhere and talk sometime?"

I was a little shocked by this, why would he want to talk with me? "Ummm….I don't think so, I'm a little busy," I said while walking past him trying to make my escape.

I felt him grab my elbow gently and turn me around to face him. "Come on, you have to eat sometime. We don't even need to go anywhere. How about you meet me at lunch tomorrow? We can talk then." He didn't give me a chance to reply; instead he turned around and headed to his locker. I could just imagine the smug smile that was playing across his face right now. I sighed to myself while turning around and walking out the door.

When I got out to my truck, I didn't feel like going home. Instead, I just sat there with the engine running, thinking to myself. I was still shocked from my earlier encounter with Edward. I couldn't believe that I was meeting with him at lunch tomorrow. Now I had another thing to worry about. I felt like screaming! Could this day get any worse?

It was about 5 p.m. when I finally returned home. I was driving around for about 2 hours, trying to clear my head. Needless to say, it didn't work very well. I guess I would just have to wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

I pulled into the drive way and noticed the Charlie was once again, still at work. It had just started to rain as I was walking up the walkway to get into the house. I put my hand on the doorknob and began to turn it when all of a sudden I felt a cold chill run through my body. I turned around and looked into the depths of the darkness. I had a strange feeling that somebody was watching me. As fast as the feeling came, it was gone. I turned swiftly and went into the house. I shut the door and quickly locked it behind me. _I'm just being stupid _I told myself. _No one is out to get you. I'm just being paranoid. _

I realized how tired I actually was from the recent events that took place. I changed into sweats and a t-shirt. I looked into the mirror and saw that the bruises on and around my face were becoming visible. The recent downpour caused the makeup I was wearing to smear. My bruises were now fairly visible. _Great_ I murmured to myself. I put on some more foundation to hide the bruises from Charlie. I didn't need him asking me any questions. After I was satisfied, and I couldn't see any more bruises, I headed downstairs to prepare supper for Charlie.

I decided to make lasagna. Well, actually it was already pre-packaged; I just had to put it in the oven. I wasn't in the mood to make a big meal. I put the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. I opened the fridge and got out the ingredients to make a salad. As I was chopping up the lettuce, I heard somebody trying to jiggle the doorknob, to open the door. I turned around towards the door, with the knife firmly grasped in my right hand. I turned off the lights in the kitchen so I would be less visible. It would give me a chance to run away from the intruder. I was grasping the knife so tightly in my hand that my knuckles were turning white. I hid around the corner as I heard the door unlock and the door slowly opened. Everything went by so fast. I saw the shadow enter the doorway. I emerged from my hiding place with the knife in the air about ready to strike, when I heard my name…….."BELLA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I stared at the figure in the doorway with a look of pure horror written on my face. I slowly unclenched my hand and let the knife clatter to the floor. The figure reached over and turned on the lights. Now, I could see very clearly, the person I was ready to attack. It was Charlie.

"Dad," I said. I realized I have been holding my breath the whole time and let out a huge sigh of relief. "What are you doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour?"

"My shift ended early. So, I thought I would head home." I could still see the shock that was spread over his face. He looked at me as if I was completely insane. He bent down to pick up the knife. He held the knife in his hand, examining it. He finally looked up at me to meet my gaze. "What's with the knife, Bella?" I looked at him as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You hungry? Supper's almost ready," I said trying to change the subject. I turned away from him, got another knife from the drawer and continued where I left off, chopping the lettuce like nothing happened.

"Bella….," he said frustrated. "Why did you just try to stab me? You have been acting really weird lately, almost like you are completely on edge. "I'm fine, dad. Nothing is wrong. I was just a little startled, that's all. No big deal!" Charlie stared at me unconvinced. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to push the subject.

"OK….,"he said hesitantly. "Ever need to talk…..I am here to listen," he said with concern clearly visible in his voice. I turned around with a fake smile on my face. "I'm fine. You should stop worrying about me," I said trying to hide my trembling voice.

The timer for the lasagna went off and I took it out of the oven. I set everything on the table and said, "Dinner is served." I started heading up the stairs, but Charlie's voice stopped me.

"Aren't you joining me?"

"No. I'm really tired, so I think I'm just going to go lay down." I didn't give him a chance to reply; instead I continued walking up the stairs to my room.  
******************************************************************************

I opened the door to my room and closed it with my back towards the door. I finally let the emotions that I have been holding back overcome me. I started to sob uncontrollably, feeling my legs give away beneath me as I crumpled to the ground. I felt powerless. I couldn't believe that I almost stabbed my dad. The sobs subsided as I tried to push myself off the floor. I felt weak but somehow I managed. I walked slowly over to my bed and collapsed. Not long after, I let the darkness consume me.

I awoke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night sometime. I glanced over at the clock and it read: 1 am. I was having a nightmare. It was always the same nightmare. Except it wasn't a nightmare, it was 100% real. I was reliving _that night, _the night I was attacked. I could almost feel the cold, steel blade that my attacker pressed to my throat. The worst part was I didn't know who he was. He could be anywhere and I wouldn't know it. That night, his face wasn't covered with anything, I just couldn't remember it. It was probably from blacking out. Everything is a blur.

After lying in my bed, for awhile, I felt a gentle breeze flow through my window. _That's weird; I don't remember leaving it open. _I got up from my bed and went to the window. I gazed out the window before shutting it. When I saw that the window firmly latched, I turned around and looked around the room. That's when something caught my eye. I walked slowly over to my desk, in the corner of my room. The first thing I noticed was my wallet. I quickly grabbed it and looked through its' contents to make sure everything was there. When I was sure nothing was missing, I let out a sigh. As I looked back down to my desk, my heart stopped. There, lying right beside where my wallet had been was an envelope with my name written across it. I slowly took the letter in my hand and began to open it. What I read next made blood run cold:

_Bella,_

_You can run, but you can't hide. _

Everything happened in slow motion. The letter dropped from my hands and fell to the ground. "He knows where I live," I mumbled to myself as tears were brimming at the edge of my eyes. I thought the nightmare I was living was going to be over soon, little did I know, it was just beginning.

_Preview for Chapter 4: _**I got in line for lunch, in which the line seemed to move faster than I would have liked it to. I slowly started to pick out my food. Apparently I wasn't going fast enough because someone nudged me in the back. I flinched from the contact. My back was still sore from earlier events. I muttered a "sorry" under my breath. When I got to the end of the line, I paid for my few items and turned to face the crowd. **

**I looked around hoping Edward wouldn't be there. As I was heading towards an empty table, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward waving me over to sit with him. I noticed he was sitting alone. I slowly made my way over to his table and sat down. I slowly turned my face up so that I met his gaze. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave me a review....it might get me motivated to post the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch Time

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

_Previously: _After lying in my bed, for awhile, I felt a gentle breeze flow through my window. _That's weird; I don't remember leaving it open. _I got up from my bed and went to the window. I gazed out the window before shutting it. When I saw that the window firmly latched, I turned around and looked around the room. That's when something caught my eye. I walked slowly over to my desk, in the corner of my room. The first thing I noticed was my wallet. I quickly grabbed it and looked through its' contents to make sure everything was there. When I was sure nothing was missing, I let out a sigh. As I looked back down to my desk, my heart stopped. There, lying right beside where my wallet had been was an envelope with my name written across it. I slowly took the letter in my hand and began to open it. What I read next made blood run cold:

_Bella,_

_You can run, but you can't hide. _

Everything happened in slow motion. The letter dropped from my hands and fell to the ground. "He knows where I live," I mumbled to myself as tears were brimming at the edge of my eyes. I thought the nightmare I was living was going to be over soon, little did I know, it was just beginning.

*****************************************************************************************

Bella's POV

I awoke in the morning feeling exhausted. I don't even remember going back to sleep. I had spent most of the night just lying in my bed, to scared to go back to sleep. I must have dozed off sometime around 5 am. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost 8. _Oh crap, I'm going to be late. _I quickly got out of bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I didn't even have time to take a shower. I ran down the stairs, grabbing an apple on my way out the door. I started my truck, pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road to school.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed that it was empty. All the students were probably already in class. I turned off the engine, grabbed my bag and starting jogging towards the entrance. When I pushed my way through the doors I heard the final bell ring. _Great _I thought while slowly jogging towards my first class, which just happened to be Biology. When I reached the classroom, I stopped abruptly before entering. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and slowly walked into the classroom. Mr. Banner was giving, what seemed to be a long drawn out lecture. As I entered the class room, I saw everybody turn to stare at me, including Mr. Banner.

"So nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan, please take a seat." I walked over to where Edward was sitting and sat down. I forgot about the so called "date" that I had with Edward today. Just add that to my list of worries.

"As I was just explaining to the class…" Mr. Banner continued, "Tardiness is unacceptable. Anyone who is late to my class will receive an hour of detention on Friday's after school." I slumped in my seat as he said this. "That includes you Ms. Swan. I will see you on Friday after school." I just nodded my head in embarrassment and waited for the lecture to start. This was turning out to be the worst day of my life and I could bet it was only going to get worse.

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I stalled as long as possible. I thought about skipping lunch all together, but thought that would look to suspicious. I finally gave in and decided I would have to face him sooner or later. _Maybe he would forget _I thought to myself. _Not likely. _

I got in line for lunch, in which the line seemed to move faster than I would have liked it to. I slowly started to pick out my food. Apparently I wasn't going fast enough because someone nudged me in the back. I flinched from the contact. My back was still sore from earlier events. I muttered a "sorry" under my breath. When I got to the end of the line, I paid for my few items and turned to face the crowd.

I looked around hoping Edward wouldn't be there. As I was heading towards an empty table, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward waving me over to sit with him. I noticed he was sitting alone. I slowly made my way over to his table and sat down. I slowly turned my face up so that I met his gaze.

"Bella." He said while looking straight into my eyes. I thought he would continue, but he didn't.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked coldly. At first I thought he hadn't heard me. I continued to glare at him. He looked like he was thinking. After awhile he slowly leaned in towards me and muttered, "You."

"Me?" I said abashed.

"You." He repeated.

"Ummm….ok." I said not knowing what else to say. He chuckled to himself.

"Lost for words?" He said, with slight humor. I just stared back at him not saying anything. I could my cheeks burning as he continued to look at me.

"I want to get to know you better, is that such a crime?"

"I guess not." I couldn't help but smile as I said this. I quickly tried to hide my smile, but too late he saw it.

"AH HAH. You do know how to smile." He replied smugly. I was letting down my guard. _Crap. _I tried to gain my composure. I could tell I wasn't fooling him.

We stared at each other for a long time. It looked like he was trying to memorize my face, as I was his. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. He was just so beautiful. I forced myself to look away from him and found myself picking at my uneaten food.

"Edward…," I started, "what is the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"I told you," he replied, "you."

"OK, well what do you want to know about me?"

He smiled and said, "Everything."

"Like what?"

"First off," he started slowly, "why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not." I said defensively. "Well than what do you call it? Every time I try to talk to you, you answer with one word answers. Not to mention, you avoid eye contact when I try to talk to you. Either that, or you walk the other way." He paused for a moment. "I'm just trying to understand you better?" He reached over across the table and gently reached for my hand. I didn't try to stop him. Instead, I looked down at my hand in his and then looked up to meet his gaze. "Why won't you let me in, let me help you?"We were now inches apart. "Tell me what is wrong."

I finally broke away from his gaze and yanked my hand out of his grasp.

"Nothing is wrong. I don't even know you, so why would I tell something to a complete stranger?"

"We don't have to be strangers, if you would just talk to me."

"I-I can't." I stuttered. He stared blankly at me. I could tell he was frustrated. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of here.

I looked around and noticed the whole cafeteria almost empty. "I have to get to class." I said before getting up and leaving. "Bella, wait." I heard him say. As I was halfway down the hallway, I heard footsteps quickly approaching. Edward reached out and grabbed my elbow, turning me around to face him. "Bella, please…" I struggled out of his grasp. "Leave me alone." I said as I turned around to leave. I stared back at him to make sure he wasn't following me. He wasn't. I could see the hurt in his face and it killed me. I turned back heading down the hall as a single tear escaped the corner of my eye.

_Preview for Chapter 5:_**I felt movement as someone leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Edward's not here." My eyes bolted open. That's when I realized I wasn't dreaming, this was real. Someone was in my room. I jumped up from my bed but before I could get anywhere, he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed with his hand over my mouth. _Not again. _I thought to myself. _This can't be happening again. _ I could feel the tears running down my face as I continued to struggle beneath him. **

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Just so everybody knows, school has started and I am swamped right now, so I won't be making updates quite as frequently. However, I do already have the next chapter written, I just need to revise it. It might possibly get my motivated to post it and start wrting the next chapter....REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Unwanted Visitor

Bella's POV

Unfortunately, the rest of the day went by slowly. I had to deal with the constant gaze that Edward was giving me. It was bad enough that our lockers were together, but I also had almost every class with him. Talk about awkward. I somehow managed to make it through the rest of the day. I went to my locker to get my homework and noticed that Edward was nowhere in sight. _That's weird. He's usually always here when I leave. _I just shrugged it off and continued collecting my homework. When I was sure everything was in my bag, I headed for the doors.

When I got outside it was raining, once again. I put my coat up over my head to shield myself from the rain but it was no use. The rain was coming down too hard. I glanced up for just a second and noticed someone leaning casually against my truck. It took me a second to realize who it was. My breath caught in my throat when I realized it was Edward. "This guy just doesn't give up, does he?" I muttered under my breath. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my truck.

"What do you want?" I said to Edward when I got to my truck. "Answers," he said simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated

"I think you do."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Everybody else does."

He stared at me for a moment. What he said next shocked me. "I don't know what it is about you Isabella Swan, but something about you intrigues me," he said slowly. "I know we don't really know each other but I would like to get to know you." He paused. "Please…" He said while lifting his hand up to my face while gently stroking my cheek.

I was speechless. I just stared into his beautiful green eyes. I had to admit this guy was getting to me.

"I can tell something's bothering you." He said softly. "I am a pretty good judge of character when it comes to people. You seem, scared all the time. I can't tell if it's from me, or for another reason. You can trust me…."

I took a deep and shaky breath and said, "How can I trust someone I don't even know?"

"Then let me get to know you," he said in a caring voice.

"OK…." I said defeated. Edward just smiled. This was the first time I realized how close we were. As I stared up at him, I realized his lips were only inches from mine.

"I really have to get home." I said as I turned away from him.

"OK, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." I said while getting into my truck. I shut the door and started down the road. As I was driving I couldn't help but smile to myself. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

When I got home I noticed a note on the fridge from Charlie.

_Bella,_

_I'm working late tonight, so don't worry about dinner.  
Don't know what time I'll be home._

_  
Charlie_

I felt the blood drain out of my face. This meant that I would be alone for god knows how long. After the note I got last night, I was a little freaked out. Maybe if I kept myself busy or if I went to bed early, time would pass quickly.

I went up to my room and shut the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed when I realized just how tired I was. I let my eyes slowly drift shut and before I knew it I was asleep.

I awoke to something brushing my cheek. I smiled to myself remembering Edward's touch. "Edward….." I mumbled.

I felt movement as someone leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Edward's not here." My eyes bolted open. That's when I realized I wasn't dreaming, this was real. Someone was in my room. I jumped up from my bed but before I could get anywhere, he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed with his hand over my mouth. _Not again. _I thought to myself. _This can't be happening again. _ I could feel the tears running down my face as I continued to struggle beneath him.

My struggles stopped as he slapped me across the face. I just lay there, too scared to move. I saw him reach over and grab something out of his pocket. It was a knife. The same knife he used that night.

"Now, this doesn't have to be difficult." He said while holding the knife to my throat. "Nothing will happen to you, if you just listen to me. Is that clear?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Good." He smiled. He started to stroke my face and I felt his hand start to travel further down my body. I closed my eyes tightly trying to block everything out. It didn't work. I opened my eyes and looked him straight in the eyes. This is the first time that I got a good look at him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a muscular build to him. He looked about the same age as me. I stared at his face for awhile, memorizing it.

"You like that?" He spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I could feel the bile rising in my throat as he continued to touch me.

"What do you want?" I said shakily. His face all of a sudden went very cold, like he was angry. "I want to make sure you keep your stupid mouth shut." He leaned down, so that he was inches from my ear and said, "I saw you today, talking to your boyfriend. I always see you. It doesn't matter where you are or who you're with. Just know that I will always be there, watching you." He paused and began to stroke my face again. I shuddered repulsively. "If you tell anybody about what happened that night in the alley, I will come after you. And this time, you might just wind up dead," he said while showing me the knife. "Got it?" I nodded furiously. "Good." He smiled and leaned down and crushed his mouth to mine. I was completely taken aback. I tried to struggle out of his grip but before I had the chance, he was done. I was in shock as he got up from my bed and left swiftly out the door.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 9 pm. I most likely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I finally found the will to roll over onto my side. My emotions finally overcame me and I began to sob uncontrollably. My sobs continued throughout the night while feeling like my heart was breaking into a million pieces.

**A/N: Ok...this will probably be the last chapter for a little bit. I am getting tons papers that I need to work on and won't have much time to write! However, if I get some reviews I might get the will to write the next chapter! :D I love to hear what other people think so remember to review!! **


	6. Chapter 6 Friends

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6. Friends

I awoke in the morning feeling groggy and lightheaded. I couldn't move. My mind was reeling from the events of the previous night. It all seemed like a bad dream, but this was one-hundred percent real. He knew where I lived. My nightmare was just beginning. Last night, he made it perfectly clear that I shouldn't tell anybody. If I did, I was as good as dead. Telling Edward was now definitely out of the question. For some reason, I couldn't help but find myself drawn to him. I didn't know why. It was like we were connected in some way. I would do whatever I needed to in order to keep him safe, even if that meant pushing him away. I turned and looked at my clock and it read 8:45 am. _Great! _I thought. _I was late. _To be honest, I didn't want go to school anyway I just wanted to stay home and forget my problems, but I knew that was impossible.

I got up from my bed and looked out the window. It was raining again. Charlie was already gone, as usual. _At least that would give me time to myself. _I thought as I headed for the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. My face was red and puffy from crying last night. It looked like I had hardly got any sleep. I looked down to my wrists and saw handprints that were now clearly visible from where he held me last night. It looked like they were starting to bruise. For a couple of minutes, I just stared at my reflection in the mirror. The person staring back didn't even look like me. The person staring back looked broken and dull. I didn't even know this person. When I finally tore my gaze away from the mirror, I went over and started the shower, got undressed and jumped in. The hot water felt soothing, running down my body. The water was scalding hot, but I didn't care. I could feel the intruder's hands all over my body and not matter how hard I scrubbed, that feeling was still there. After about 30 minutes, I finally got out. I looked at my legs and arms. They were bright red from the water; it felt like my skin was on fire.

After getting dressed, I sat down on my bed and opened my Algebra book, hoping that homework would take my mind off of things. It didn't. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to forget about what happened. Finally, after staring at my book for about an hour, I decided to put it away and lie down on my bed. I don't know how much time passed but all of a sudden I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella." My dad said as he opened the door. I turned to look at him as he stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing home? You should be at school."

"Ummm….not feeling good. " I said groggily.

"Are you sure your ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine dad," I said lazily. "Everything is just perfect. You worry too much," I said, hoping that he wouldn't push the issue.

"OK." He said unconvinced. "You know Bella, I am always here if you need to talk….about anything."

"I'm fine!" I said angrily while getting up from my bed. I went to my closet and got my coat. "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air," I said while pushing past Charlie and walking out the door. I looked back and saw that Charlie had a worried expression on his face.

When I got outside, it was still raining. I didn't care. I started running down the street, not caring where I was going. My legs started pumping faster and faster as I made my way down the street. It felt like I had been running forever. I finally stopped and collapsed on the ground. My chest was heaving up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I put my hands up to my face, covering my eyes as I let out a scream. Everything all of a sudden came out. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The anger that was building up inside was finally released. I put my hands down, trying to get a hold of myself. I slowly made myself get up off the ground. When I did, I took in my surroundings. I was in a park that was surrounded by trees. I made my way over to one of the benches to lie down. All of a sudden I was feeling exhausted. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started sobbing. It seemed like I was doing that a lot lately. I felt like it was an everyday occurrence.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke, it was starting to get dark out. The wind had picked up and I was freezing cold. All of a sudden, I heard a rustling sound coming from a bush nearby. I quickly sat straight up, my eyes scanning the area as my breathing quickened. _It's just the wind, _I told myself. _Nothing to get worked up over. _There it was again, except louder this time. _Ok. There is definitely something there, _I thought to myself as I stood up. Out of nowhere I saw a dark figure slowly come out from behind a tree, nearby. That was the last straw. I turned around and ran as fast as I could; occasionally glancing back over my shoulder to make sure no one was following. As I glanced back again, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. All of a sudden I felt myself slam into something rock hard. I fell back, dazed, hitting the concrete. Everything went black.

When I came to, I could hear someone faintly calling my name.

"Bella? Bella?" The voice said worriedly. Why did that voice sound so familiar? My eyes slowly started to flutter open. It took a few seconds for everything to come into focus. "Bella!" I heard him say. "Thank god your awake. I was so worried!"

"Edward?" I mumbled. "What happened?"

"Well….I was hoping you could tell me that?" he said.

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "I—ummm…..don't remember." He stared back at me like he didn't believe me. I wouldn't blame him.

"You were running," he said slowly. "You weren't watching where you were going and slammed into me. It was very unexpected. It looked like you were running from something." I kept on staring at him, waiting for his words to register. I was wracking my brain, trying to remember what I was running from. Finally, it hit me. I was running away from _him, _or at least I thought it was him. All I saw was a shadow. It could have been anything.

"Bella?" He said interrupting my thoughts. "What are you thinking?

"I remember." I said softly. He looked at me, expecting me to continue. "I need to get home." I said suddenly. "That's why I was running. I'm late, and I need to make supper." I said while trying to get up. He noticed my movement and held out his hand, waiting for me to accept it. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Thanks," I mumbled. I started walking past him, when all of a sudden I felt dizzy and my legs collapse from under me.

"Whoa." I heard him say as he caught me in his strong, muscular arms. "Are you sure you're ok?" I waited for my eyes to come back into focus and said, "You know…I wish everybody would stop asking me that. I AM FINE!" I struggled out of his arms, not wanting to get to close. I started walking again, but he caught up to me.

"At least let me drive you home. It would put my mind at ease." I kept walking, pretending that I didn't hear him.

"Bella….please," he said while grabbing my arm softly. I just looked at him. "Fine," I mumbled. I could see a triumphant smile forming on his lips. _Anything to get him off my back. _We continued to walk a little ways, until we came upon a shiny silver Volvo. He kindly opened the passenger door and waited for me to get in. When I did, he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side. He got in, started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

The silence was uncomfortable as we made our way down the road. I was staring out the window, at the scenery, getting lost in my thoughts.

"What were you doing all the way out here?" he asked.

I stared at him with a blank expression. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important. I just had to get away from the house. I was cooped up in the house all day."

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"Didn't feel good."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Make a left here," I said, assuming that he didn't know where I lived.

"I know." I just stared at him. He must have noticed my questioning look.

"It's chief Swan's house. I drive this way all the time. It's on the way to my house. I don't live far from here."

"Oh," was all I said.

When he pulled in the driveway, I started to get out of the car, when he stopped me.

"Bella?" he said. "Just so you know, I won't push you anymore. You know….about what's bugging you."

"What makes you think anything's bugging me?"

"Because, the way you act, especially around me. I know your holding something in, and I just want to let you know that you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want to push the issue. But, if you need anybody to talk to, know that I will be here." I couldn't take my eyes away from him. "I do want to ask you something though." I nodded my head for him to continue. He leaned closer to me and I finally was aware of how close we were to each other. My face was only inches away from him. "I would like to be friends with you," he spoke softly. I hesitated for a moment. "I don't know….." I said while turning away from him. "Bella…" he said frustrated. "I just want to be friends, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me." I turned back to him sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" He took in a deep breath. "I don't see what the big deal is. Why won't you let anybody in? I see you at school, you don't talk to anybody. You are by yourself all the time. Everybody deserves to have friends." He paused. "So let me be yours."

I was speechless. _Did he truly want to be friends with me? _I couldn't tell if he was sincere, or just trying to get closer to me.

"Bella?" he said interrupting my thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

I nodded. "So…what do you say? Just friends?"

I stared at him and finally said, "Just friends."

For the second time that night, I saw a triumphant smile grace his lips.

"Well, I better go inside. Charlie's probably wondering where I am," I said while getting out of the car. "Here let me help you," he said.

He got out and walked around to the other side of the car and helped me get out. We started walking up the driveway and stopped at the door. I started to open the door but he stopped me. "I just want to say thanks."

"For what?" I replied.

"For agreeing to be friends with me."

I just smiled and started once again to open the door.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

"Ya…tomorrow." I said walking through the doorway. He turned around and started walking back to his car as I let the door close slowly behind me.

I finally realized that I was holding my breath and let out a big whoosh of air. I couldn't believe that I agreed to be friends with Edward. _What was I thinking? _I didn't know if I could be just friends with him. I had no idea where these feelings were coming from but I felt as if I were falling in love with him. That's why I didn't want to get to close, not because I didn't like him, but because I didn't want to risk falling for him and hurting him. Maybe being friends with him wouldn't be so bad. I knew I had to try, for Edward's sake.

**A/N: So what did you think? I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed, favorited and added my story to the story alerts! Remember to review!! I love reading what you guys think of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises

**A/N: Wow..two chapters in two days! I decided to post this chapter since I am feeling extra generous today, since it is my BIRTHDAY!! So I hope everybody enjoys this chapter!! Remember to review!!!**

Chapter 7. Surprises

The next morning I felt a little better. My little talk with Edward last night somehow made me feel better. It made getting up and going to school so much easier. It helped that I now had a friend at school. I looked at my clock and it was 7:45 am. I only had 15 minutes to get ready so I would make it to school on time. I quickly got up and started to get ready. Fifteen minutes later I was ready to head to school. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and thought that I at least look half way presentable. I now had a little bit more color in my face instead of looking pale all the time.

I headed down the stairs and out the door to my truck. As I was driving, I couldn't help but think about my conversation with Edward last night. I didn't know if this whole friend thing was going to work, but I would try. Every time I thought about Edward, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. _Crap_, I thought. I could not be falling for Edward Cullen. It was too dangerous.

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed that nobody was in the parking lot. I must be running later than I thought. I parked my truck, got out and started heading towards the main building. I pushed myself through the doors and headed for my locker to get my books. I quickly grabbed my books as I noticed a little piece of paper fall to the floor that was on top. I quickly shoved it in my book and started running to class. I walked into Science class right as the final bell rang. Mr. Banner gave me a questionable look, but didn't say anything. I quickly took my seat by Edward. I looked over and he gave me a smile. There went the butterflies in my stomach again. I smiled back and turned my attention back to the front to make it look like I was paying attention. Throughout the whole class period, I was distracted. I couldn't concentrate on what Mr. Banner was saying. Luckily, the bell rang and I bolted out the door.

Edward caught up with me as I was heading for my locker.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today."

"Sure. I would love to."

He seemed surprised by my answer. I couldn't blame him. For the past couple of weeks I have been really cold to him. Thinking back, I feel kind of bad to how I was treating him. He didn't do anything to me yet I treated him like crap. I wanted to make up for it.

"Well, I'll save you a seat. I'll see you at lunch." He said as he walked away.

I made it to my locker, grabbed the books I needed and headed to my next class.

The rest of my classes before lunch went by agonizingly slow. I was really anxious for lunch. For once I would actually have somebody to sit with and not just anybody, I would be sitting with Edward. The final bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom towards lunch.

When I made it through the lunch line, I looked for Edward. I saw him wave me over to his table. I walked over and quietly sat down.

"Bella." He said like he usually did.

"Edward." I said mockingly.

There was an awkward silence before I finally spoke. "Listen Edward. I know that we haven't been on the best of terms. I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you for the past couple of weeks."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm just glad that you finally warmed up to me. I just have one question." I looked up from my food and gazed into his eyes. "What did I do to you to make you hate me?"

_Oh god, _I thought. I knew this was going to happen. What was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him the truth, that was out of the question. So I quickly thought up a lie.

"I wasn't mad at you. I'm just not a big people person."

"So I have noticed, but you acted like you were just avoiding me. What was that about?"

"Listen, could we just change the subject?" I said frustrated.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"You." I said simply.

"You are always trying to get me to talk, but I don't know much about you. So spill."

He chuckled lightly, "OK. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Just then the first bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well…it looks like we are going to have to save your questions for another time," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and got up to put away my tray. Edward got up after me and did the same. We both walked out of the lunch room together and I could see the stares and hear the whispers as we made our way down the hall way. I couldn't help but look back.

"Don't worry about them." I heard Edward whisper in my ear. "They're just jealous."

I smiled up at him.

Since Biology was the only class we had together, we had to go our separate ways to our classes.

Finally, what seemed like the longest day of my life, it was over. The final bell rang and I hurriedly made my way to my locker to retrieve my homework. I saw Edward come over and open his locker beside mine.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"Well….I have a paper that's due tomorrow and I haven't even started." I said. I could see the disappointment written on his face, so I quickly added, "But, why don't we do something this weekend instead?" He beamed at me.

"Sure. How about Saturday, we go into the city?"

I hesitated and said, "Port Angeles?"

"Ya. Is that a problem?"

"No." I quickly lied. "We can go to Port Angeles on Saturday."

"Great." He said. "Let me walk you out."

We both grabbed our bags and headed for the exit. When we got to my truck, he opened the driver's side door so that I could get in. "Thanks." I said.

"Have a good night, Bella." He said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned around and walked back to his car. I was in shock. I softly touched where his lips had just been and smiled.

During the drive home, I couldn't stop smiling. For once, I felt like my life was finally coming together.

The rest of the night passed quickly. I managed to get most of my homework done, even the paper that I put off. I took a break at 6 to make supper for Charlie. He must have noticed my cheerful mood because when he came in the kitchen, he smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you finally smile again. I didn't think I would ever see it again. Does a certain someone have anything to do with it?"

"Dad." I said awkwardly. "Can't I just be happy?"

I put his plate of food on the table and he sat down.

"Of course. I'm glad you just finally came around."

I smiled and turned around to head back up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I closed the door behind me and let out a deep breath. I went to my bed to finish up the rest of my homework.

I finally got done with my homework about 9. I was really tired, so I decided to go to bed. I got my pajamas on and crawled underneath my covers. Within 5 minutes my eyelids started to slowly close and was quickly asleep. I had pleasant dreams that night with only one thing on my mind: Edward Cullen.

Morning came too quickly. I looked at my clock and it was only 7. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms. I could feel that today was going to be a great day. I got up and took a quick shower and got dressed. I actually looked among the living instead of half dead. I decided to put on a little bit of make-up, something that I normally wouldn't do. When I was done, I looked at my reflection and smiled.

I skipped down the stairs and out the door to my truck. The drive to school wasn't very long and I quickly found myself in the school parking lot. When I parked my truck, I got out and headed towards the entrance and went straight for my locker.

"Hi." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Edward.

"Hi." I said back to him.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"No. That's ok." I said rummaging through my bag. "I forgot my Science book in my truck. I'll meet you there."

"OK."

I turned around and started slowly jogging towards my truck. My book must have fallen out of my bag when I was in a hurry this morning. I got to my truck and pulled the door open. There it was, on the passenger seat. I grabbed it quickly and started heading back towards school. When I was almost to the door, I somehow managed to trip over the edge of the sidewalk and I found myself sprawled out on the ground. I got to my knees and saw that my book was lying on the ground beside me, a few papers surrounding it, which had fallen out. I started slowly picking them up, still sore from the impact of the fall. When I picked up the last piece of paper, I noticed it wasn't one of my school papers. It was folded very neatly. I took it in my hands and slowly opened it. What I read made my heart stop. The message was plain but simple. It said:

_You will be mine, very soon. _

I couldn't breathe. I put my hand up to my chest to try and calm my breathing down. I took in a couple deep breaths and got up off the ground. I made my way through the entrance and started to walk to class. I felt numb. I could feel tears brimming at the corners of my eye, threatening to spill out. He had been to my school. He knew where my locker was. Just when I thought everything was going to be ok, this happened. When I got just outside the science room, I took a breath and slowly walked in.

Mr. Banner looked up from his lecture and said, "So nice, you could join us, Miss. Swan. Please take a seat."

As I went over to sit by Edward, I noticed him looking at me, confusion written on his face. I was not very good at hiding my emotions. It was something I definitely needed to work on. I had to be strong. I didn't dare look at Edward because I knew if I did, I would lose it. So, I continued to stare at Mr. Banner, pretending to listen.

He was in the middle of his lecture, when all of a sudden he was interrupted by the secretary. I heard her whisper something to him and hand him a piece of paper. He looked it over and said, "We have a new student joining us. Please make him feel welcome." Right as he said that someone walked through the door. I looked up, and for the second time that day, my heart stopped. I would know those eyes anywhere, they were impossible to forget. I stared at him, open mouthed. I could feel the color drain from my face and my breathing increase. He caught my eye and smiled at me.

It was _him. _My attacker was the new student.

**A/N: Read and Review!!! Thanks!!!!!**


	8. Author's Note

Sorry, this is just an author's note. I hate author's notes myself, but felt that I needed to let the readers of my story know what's going on.

I am currently in the process of writing chapter 8. I have had tons of school work and not to mention writers block, but it is slowly coming along. I have to say, so far I think it is a pretty good chapter. I will be updating my author's page, to let you know what the status of the story is.

I also just updated my web-site and have posted a preview of chapter 8. Just got to my web-site and it will be located under blog. The preview isn't very long, but no worries, I should have the chapter posted sometime this weekend, hopefully. My web-site is located on my profile. So go check it out!

**Enjoy!! Remember to leave a comment!!**


	9. Chapter 8 Encounter

**A/N: Well, I got this chapter done a little earlier than I thought I would. So I hope you enjoy it!! **

"I would like everybody to welcome Danny Lane. I'm sure you will enjoy Forks Mr. Lane. You can take the empty seat behind Miss. Swan," Mr. Banner pointed to the seat behind me. I just stared at Danny open mouthed. I finally got a good look at him. He was tall, probably 6 ft. and very built. It looked like he went to the gym quite often. His hair was bleach blonde and his eyes were a bright blue. I could never forget those eyes. Those eyes haunted me every single night, from my very first encounter with him in the alley. Now he was here, in my school. My life was going to become a living hell.

I was literally shaking in my seat as Danny walked by to his seat. I could feel his cold stare upon me and a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he stared at me. He looked like he was enjoying torturing me like this. My hands gripped the corners of my desk, my knuckles turning white. My breathing started to quicken and I felt my eyes begin to water. I tried to put my head on my desk to gain my composure, but that didn't work. By this point, the rest of the class was beginning to stare, even Mr. Banner stopped lecturing.

"Miss. Swan? Are you all right? Mr. Banner said.

I just shook my head and bolted from the classroom, leaving everybody behind.

I ran quickly down the hall to the bathroom ignoring the stares of the stragglers in the hallway. I made it to the bathroom and threw myself into one of the stalls and began to dry heave in the toilet. When I was done, I collapsed on the cold linoleum floor and began to sob. I couldn't take it anymore, everything just came out. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was pretty sure Biology was over.

I got up off the floor and made my way to the mirror. My reflection looked horrible. My eyes were red and blotchy, it looked like I had been crying for hours. I turned on the faucet to wash my face. Maybe nobody would notice, the tear stains. With my luck, I knew somebody would, and that somebody would be Edward. He never missed anything. I knew I had to think of a good excuse as to why I bolted out of the classroom like that. I was beginning to run out of excuses.

As I finished, I heard the warning bell, signaling the end of class. I could hear the students exiting from the classrooms, lockers opening and closing, and the sound of various chatter in the hall ways. I opened the bathroom door and slowly made my way to my locker. Just as I suspected, Edward was there. When I reached my locker, he looked up at me. His eyes met mine, and I could see the worried expression written on his face. Then he did something unexpected, he grabbed my hand gently and said, "Come with me."

"What?" I said shocked.

"Come with me," he repeated.

"But…Edward…we have class…" I began as he led me out the school doors, leaving the school behind. We walked, side by side for about 5 minutes, while still holding my hand. We continued to walk in silence. I had no clue where he was taking me, but I knew this had to be important for Edward to miss class. I have a feeling I know what this is about, so my mind was reeling with excuses I could give, however none of them seemed convincing.

We were descending upon picnic tables that were located in the open areas, surrounded by huge trees. Edward led me to one of the tables and sat down beside me. We were now facing each other, but I couldn't meet his gaze. He slowly brought his hand to my face and lifted my chin up, so that I could now look into his eyes.

"What happened back there, Bella?"

I looked at him like I didn't know what he was talking about. I just sat there in silence.

"Bella…come on…." He said frustrated. "You have to tell me what's going on. After today, I know for a fact, that this is bigger than you can handle. Just tell me what it is."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Edward let out a huge, frustrated sigh and got up quickly. He turned his back towards me and for the first time since I met him, I could see he was getting angry.

I just sat there, staring at his back, tears brimming the corners of my eyes. After a few minutes I got up and slowly started to walk towards Edward. I reached out and put my hand upon his shoulder. He seemed startled but responded by putting his hand up on mine and turned around. He grabbed both of my hands and cradled them in his.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He just looked at me, and then did something I never expected him to do. He leaned down and slowly brought his lips down to meet the side of my cheek. When he pulled back, I realized we were only mere inches apart, his lips so close to mine. We both started to lean in and finally our lips met. I felt like I was in heaven. His kiss was slow, and sensual. I wanted this moment to last forever. We both pulled away and I could see the determination in his eyes. He gently pushed me up against one of the trees and his lips descended upon mine once again. This kiss was more determined, more passionate. He brought me up to where my legs were wrapped around his waist. My hands tangled in his hair. His lips were beginning to travel down my neck, while his hands were roaming up my back, his hands were getting entangled in my hair. I bent my head back and let out a moan. I could feel the smile forming on his lips. He must have known he would have this affect on me. I don't know what came over me, but I slowly came back to my senses.

"Edward…" I said softly. "We have to stop."

He looked up at me and gave a slow nod. He leaned his forehead against mine as we both started to regain our composure and get our breath back. We were still breathing heavily. He released me from his grasp and let me back down. I subconsciously began to straighten out my clothes since they got a little disheveled in our little make out session.

"I'm sorry." I said for the second time.

Edward looked up at me sharply and said, "For what?"

I stared at him blankly and started, "I didn't mean…" but Edward silenced me by capturing my lips again with his. He gently pulled away from me and gave me one of those killer smiles of his. I shyly looked away and couldn't help but smile.

"Don't apologize." He said, cupping my face in his hands. "I have wanted to do that for the longest time, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"Edward…I knew from the moment I saw you, that there was something between us. You were the first person to actually notice me. Before you came along, I felt so empty inside and being with you makes me forget all my problems."

I stared at him waiting for him to say something. I couldn't believe that I just opened up like that. I have never opened up to anybody like that.

Finally, after a moments silence, he said, "What problems?"

I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"You said that I make you forget about your problems," he said matter of flatly. "What problems?"

"Please…Edward…." I began.

"Bella…after what just happened; I thought that you would want to open up to me. You can trust me."

_Maybe I can trust him_, I thought to myself. _He could help me, then I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. I would have a person to lean on. But what about Danny? I am pretty sure he is capable of anything. Now…since Edward and I were becoming closer, I knew I was putting him in danger. I knew I could never tell him the truth, for his sake. _

"Edward…can we please just drop this."

"No, we can't Bella. I want to help you."

"Fine." I said simply. "I will tell you…but not right now. I am not ready yet. I will tell you when the time is right." I hope by saying this that I will at least buy some time.

"So you at least admit that there is something wrong?" he said.

"Yes."

"Well…I suppose that's a start." He said while grabbing me and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm here for you, Bella, whenever you need to talk, I will be here," he said while kissing the top of my head. I looked up and murmured, "Thanks."

"Now…I have something important that I would like to ask you," Edward said. "Just remember, I completely understand if you say no, but I at least want you to think it over."

I was still wrapped in Edwards arms and I nodded my head to let him know that I understood.

"Will you be….my girlfriend."

I looked up at him again, startled. I didn't know what to say.

"Now…remember, you don't have to say anything right now, but at least give it some thought before you make your…." I cut him off by crushing my lips against his. When I pulled back, I said, "I'd love to."

He smiled at me and said, "Really?"

"Really," I said.

He brought his lips down to mine and softly kissed me again.

"Come on, I think we should get back to school," He said while putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me back to the school grounds.

When we entered the school, the warning bell all of a sudden rang. It was the last period of the day and Edward and I had different classes. I hated being away from Edward now that we had become so close.

We both walked to our locker and grabbed our books.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Edward said.

"No, I think I can manage."

"OK…then I will see you after class." He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "I can't wait," I said while turning the other way while heading to my class.

I didn't know how I was going to survive the next 50 minutes. Being away from Edward was like pure torture. I kept on staring at the clock, willing the minutes to go by faster, but they never did. Since Edward and I were a couple, I wanted to spend every minute I could with him. I didn't want to be away from him for a second.

Finally, the bell rang, interrupting me from my thoughts and I bolted out of the class room. I was bound and determined to get to my locker. I was ready for the weekend. I was almost around the corner, when somebody grabbed me roughly by the wrist and shoved me into an empty classroom. I lost my balance and fell to the floor, landing on my left arm. I was still too shocked to realize what had just happened. Everything happened so fast. I grabbed my arm, which was throbbing with pain, and looked up to see who had grabbed me. It was Danny. I couldn't say that I was surprised. I heard the soft click as Danny locked the door and then he made his way over to me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said mockingly. "What a surprise to see you here."

I just looked up at him, fear written on my face. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought it might rip out of my chest.

He knelt down, so they we were both face to face.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I thought it would be obvious by now, Bella. Ever since our 'special' time in the alley, I can't stop thinking about you," he said while stroking my face. I could feel the bile begin to rise in my throat. I was trying so hard not to be sick. I unconsciously began to back away from him. His sadistic smile immediately turned into a frown. What happened next, happened so fast I didn't even have time to blink.

Danny lunged at me and pinned me roughly to the ground, raising both arms above my head. By this time, my arm was hurting worse than ever.

He brought his lips down to my neck, giving me sloppy, wet kisses. I wanted to throw up right there. I felt one of his hands leave my wrist and made its way up my shirt, beginning to grope me. His mouth made his way up to my ear and whispered, "Just know…I can have you anytime, anywhere. Not even your precious Edward can save you."

I looked at him, shocked. "That's right," he said. "I know everything about you. Who you're with, what you're doing. I will always be there, watching you. You _will_ be mine. I will make sure of it. I always get what I want," he said to me.

"Taking you right now would be too easy. I like a challenge. However, when I do, you won't know what hit you," he said giving me a sadistic smile. With that said Danny got off of me and walked out the door leaving me shaking, and lying on the cold, hard floor.

**A/N: So what did you think? Remember to leave reviews, and tell me what you think. Reviews make me want to write more and I love hearing what everybody thinks about it! =)**


	10. Chapter 9 Sneak Preview

**A/N: **Hey to all the readers of this story....sorry for my lack of updates over the summer, I didn't have internet connection and was always working. I will still be updating this story, but I don't know how often, it just depends on the amount of homework. Not to mention I am having a little writers block. I kind of know where this story is going, I just need to get it there. However, if anybody has any suggestions leave a review and I'll get back to you. Now, to apologize for not updating for so long, I decided to give everybody a sneak preview of Chapter 9. Enjoy...and I'll try to get the rest of the chapter posted as soon as possible.

Also, thank you to everybody who reviews...I may not reply all the time but I do read them, which helps me keep writing! =)

Chapter 9. Sneak Preview

Bella's POV

After my encounter with Danny, I decided that I couldn't finish the rest of the day at school. When I left the classroom he cornered me in, I quickly made my way to the bathroom where I threw up what little I ate for lunch. Why did this have to happen to me now? Just when I was beginning to trust another guy, right after my kiss with Edward. _Edward……_I thought. I had to tell Edward, especially after what happened today. I'll admit, I never intended to tell Edward about my secret, I wanted to keep him safe. Telling him what had happened might put him in danger, but not telling him might be even worse.

After emptying the contents of my stomach, I quickly made my way to the sinks to wash my face. I looked into the mirror, and saw my reflection. My eyes looked red and blotchy from crying, tears were still flowing as I continued to try and wipe the pain from my face. As I brought my left hand up to my face, I realized another throbbing pain in my arm. I looked down and noticed that it was black and blue and swollen from when Danny threw me to the ground. I didn't think it was broken and I wouldn't go to the Doctor's even if it was. I figured I would put it on ice once I got home, maybe that would help the swelling go down. I drew my attention away from my arm and looked up to see what the other damage was done, deciding whether or not I could hide any of the bruises and marks with makeup. Fortunately, there wasn't a lot of damage done, just a few red marks on my neck from when Danny was roughly kissing me, nothing I couldn't cover up with a little foundation.

After grabbing some foundation and quickly putting it on, I quickly left the restroom and headed for the doors that led to my truck. I knew that if I left now, I would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, and I was prepared to face what I had to do, which was tell Edward what was going on. Maybe by some miracle, he would be able to help me. So it was settled, tomorrow before school, I would get up the nerve and tell Edward EVERYTHING. From the events in the alley, to what happened today, by the end of school tomorrow, Edward will know my secret.


End file.
